


Going 'Round in Circles

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Roller Rink AU, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Jughead teaches Archie to rollerskate as a date.





	Going 'Round in Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Spotify playlist to go along with this fic. Here is the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/keikosukiprincess/playlist/4crTGISpjMDcBAczqaHVaW?si=QDbYM7hqRkyI1sioCqOJuQ

The two of them pulled up to the roller rink in Archie's father's truck. Jughead had been the one who suggested it since it was a frequent childhood hotspot for him when his dad was suppose to be watching him and Jellybean in the summer. Archie and Jughead stepped out of the car once they were there into the cold frigid air to head into the near empty roller rink.

Archie was slightly nervous about the whole thing. Not only were they in the Southside, but he had also never gone skating before. He wouldn't call himself clumsy, but balance was not something Archie was known for. Jughead and Archie moved from the front of the truck, immediately holding hands, before walking into the roller rink.

"You sure I'll be okay here? I don't want either of us getting hurt or getting into trouble." Archie said in a slight nervous tone.

"We'll be fine. My dad doesn't even know I still come here." Jughead said with a shrug in a calm tone.

The two walked into the plain looking building and into a place where it was still stuck between the 70's and 80's. There was bright colored confetti carpet, some of it climbing up the wall, magazine articles and pictures of celebrities skating filling the windows of the skate shop along with their overpriced skates and t-shirts. The atmosphere of the front room screamed "Welcome home!" to Jughead.

While Jughead was working on getting their rental skates and tokens, Archie cautiously looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. It wasn't as scary as he thought it was going to be. Now his worry was embarrassing himself in front of Jughead.

Before this point, making a fool out of himself in front of Jughead was something he never thought of prior to this. When it was just the two of them as pals, Archie really hadn't worried about being foolish in front of him. Now that they were whatever they were, Archie seemed to worry a lot about it.

After Jughead got them tickets and tokens, the two walked into the grimy but welcoming place that was the roller rink. The music that filled the place seemed to play not as dated, but still wasn't ones that Archie knew.

Archie didn't realize that Jughead wasn't near him until Jug yelled "Don't worry, Arch! They'll be playing better music soon."

Jughead was already sitting at a table and working on lacing up his skates. Archie moved and sat by him, trying his best to get the skates on himself. Jughead watched him struggle slightly before moving over to try and help him.

Archie tried to hide how embarrassed he was about not being able to tie the skates. Jughead easily tied them with ease before standing up. Jughead did this with ease before immediately putting his hands out to help Archie stand up.

"You're not going to laugh at me for looking like a newborn deer, are you?" Archie asked, taking his hands into Jughead's.

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Jughead said honestly, helping Archie stand up.

Archie felt his legs shake slightly as he stood up. His hands gripped Jughead's tighter as the two of them walked out on the rink floor. The two seemed to be moving at a snail's pace.

When Archie's wheels hit the slicked up wooden floor, Archie immediately grabbed the wall. "Shit," he yelled while grabbing it. "Sorry. I know we need to watch our language, but I just saw my life pass before my eyes while trying to move."

Jughead laughed at his comment before helping Archie grip the wall that was next to him. "I get it. Come on, let's keep moving forward." he said, slowly skating next to Archie as he slowly moved towards the wall. Jughead turned around and was skating backwards while keeping his eyes on Archie, his legs and body skating to the beat of the music that was playing over the speaker.

“Told you the music would get better.” Jughead said while skating, still making sure to look out for Archie.

Archie's eyes went wide at Jughead’s skating, trying to stand up straight and skate quicker to keep up with Jughead. Archie tried to move his feet to get there quicker, not really going further. Jughead had his hands behind his back before doing a spin and reaching out to Archie again. 

"I'm not letting go of this wall." Archie said, moving slower than before, having children move around him to go forward against the wall.

Jughead tried to contain his laughter, looking to see where they were headed, and noticing that Archie was about to hit a part of the rink where there was nothing to hold on to. Jughead still reached out his hands towards Archie in an attempt to get him to see he could skate on his own.

Archie soon noticed that he was running out of wall to grab on to, cautiously looking over to Jughead, and reluctantly reaching out to hold on to Jughead's hands. He slowly moved to have his hands on his forearms before eyeing him.

"No funny business. Slowly please." Archie said, gripping Jughead's forearms tightly. Jughead moved his hands to hold on to Archie's and slowly moved them around the rink and away from the wall that didn't have any support for Archie.

"I won't be funny. I know how scary it is to be skating alone and not being very good." Jughead said honestly as he led them to the wall. "I taught Jellybean how to skate and she use to lead the Cupid Shuffle when she use to live out here."

Archie laughed a little while lightly letting go of Jughead's forearms after hearing about him and Jellybean. "You really taught her to skate?" he asked, trying to copy Jughead's form so he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, of course. I'm her big brother. Who else would?" Jughead asked with a shrug. Jughead noticed him letting up before guiding him to the wall. 

Archie reached over like he was going to grab it before deciding against it and shaking his head at Jughead. "I think I should learn by holding on to you." he said, trying to hid his blush.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Jughead said before moving to let go of Archie's forearms and get them to be skating next to each other.

Archie slowly but surely was picking up the form, but was still moving at a snail’s pace. “How long did it take Jellybean to skate well?” Archie asked, figuring Jughead wouldn’t remember how long it took him.

“Jellybean is stubborn as hell so it took her a few months to realize she was fine and could get off the wall. I had to teach myself since Dad wasn’t here to teach me.” Jughead said, gently gripping Archie’s hands to make sure that they were both stable.

“So...I’m doing better than Jellybean?” Archie teased as his legs shook a little while turning an edge.

“Yes, you’re doing better than a four year old at the time.” Jughead teased, cautiously moving his arm to around his shoulders.

As he did, the lights went down on the floor as “Heaven is a Place on Earth” started playing over the speakers. Archie and Jughead’s faces began to redden at the song playing. 

“We can sit if you want-” Jughead started while Archie was talking at the same time.

“I don’t have to be up for-” Archie was saying at the same time.

The two began to laugh a little before Archie said “I can keep skating with you if you want.”  
“I would like that.” Jughead said as he felt Archie put his arm around Jughead’s midsection not only for support. 

The two began to skate close to the 80s love ballad, not really paying attention to the world around them for a few moments. For now, it was just the two of them in that moment with no fear or judgement.

When the song stopped, Archie checked his phone and saw that it was getting late. The two headed off the floor and finally were able to let go of each other when they were sitting down. Archie was able to get his skates off and slipped his shoes back on.

“So what do you think?” Jughead asked as he got his shoes on.

“Well, I think we should come back so we can race.” Archie said with a smirk.

“Implying you will do better than me one day.” Jughead said smirking back.

“Oh you don’t think I will? I mean...I’m better than you at guitar, football…” Archie started before Jughead interrupted.

“I write better than you and know more about cult classic movies…” Jughead said before Archie interrupted.

“Oh you mean useless trivia?” Archie asked as the two of them got up and headed for the truck.

“I’ll have you know enjoying and knowing about Goodfellas is not useless information.” Jughead said with a fake gasp.

“Really? More than knowing how to play music?” Archie asked as they climbed into the truck.

“Let’s agree to disagree.” Jughead said, leaning over to kiss him, quickly shutting the two of them up.


End file.
